


Let Me Out

by chocochurros



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Lazy poetic take of that scene. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't put much time into titles. Ever.





	Let Me Out

_Let me out_, cried the boy with the spiky blue hair as he strummed his bass guitar.  
_Set me free_, he wailed soulfully, _this is not the me in which I’m meant to be_ -   
_Can’t you see_, he gave a plea, his tone trapped in but notes soaring free,   
_This young teen’s not the real me? My - actual body’s   
Slowly rotting in a vat, forgotten;  
I’m - literally dying, my organs threaten to shut down!_  
He glanced up at the crowd around with not the slightest frown.  
_This is the real me, breaking through, trying to get through to you  
To get_ - strum - _yourselves_ - strum - _together!_  
He strummed some more, his eyes shut tight.  
_Or else_ - strum - _your grandpa’s_ - strum - _gone forever!_  
He smiled wide, teeth showing white.  
_My life's a lie; what am I fighting for?_  
A few more chords.  
_A few more quickly fading chords?_  
He threw back his head and passionately went in for the chorus.  
_Oh, pity me, trapped inside a me that isn’t me at all.  
Nobody can hear me scream when I’m halfway through the fall._  
He changed keys.   
_And what’s the use of finding help when not a single call  
Gets through, not a defeated yelp so small - ?_  
That was when, in the middle of the verse, he paused and looked around.  
The blissful audience couldn’t hear his inner screeching - a tortured, muffled sound.  
He sagged a little, but kept his grin, for he needed to finish the song;  
_I - can’t - last - for - long!_  
The audience *cheered*.  
Just as he’d feared.  
_Is anybody listening, can anyone understand?_  
Silence. A pause.  
A despondent shrug, pick ready in hand.  
_Oh, pity me, trapped inside a me that isn’t me at all;  
Nobody can hear me scream when I’m halfway through the fall._  
The audience joined in blithely, so happy and so lively;  
_And what’s the use of finding help_ -   
His voice cracked then, letting out a single, strangled yelp  
That the audience quickly laughed off.  
The teenage boy took an awkward moment to let his dry throat cough.  
_When not a single call gets through,_ he finally managed,  
_Not a defeated yelp so small - ?_  
A few tears formed, not quite spilling down to his still-afixed grin.  
_I can’t last for long._ The notes turned defeated and soft, resonating from a form too young and thin.  
Beat.  
_Help me! Help me, I’m gonna die!_ He finished, grinning as he stood up to cheers,  
Pushing back the urgent, silent fears which he had voiced so clear.  
Everyone had heard his cries, but each turned an ignorant, deaf ear.  
He held back the glistening tears, left screaming at a silent, inanimate wall;  
No use crying now when he was trapped inside his fall.  
And no one heard at all.  
So he gave up, let go, and crawled away from the shrieking inner call into, instead, the ignorant throng’s overpowering, inviting thrall.


End file.
